This invention relates to protective clothing and more particularly to protective pants having locking means for preventing their removal unless desired by the wearer of the pants.
Women have resorted to a variety of different methods to protect themselves from sexual assault. Some women carry weapons such as pistols and knives, some carry aerosol dispensers containing chemicals such as tear gas, mace or the like and some women make use of judo or karate to fend off attack. These methods however are usually not effective where the attack comes by surprise or where a woman is not able to keep her nerve when she becomes aware of an impending attack.